PUSSA
by Arlesco Arane
Summary: Laxus tidak merasa iri saat melihat Dragon Slayer lainnya mempunyai Exceed. Tapi bukan ide buruk baginya untuk mempunyai seekor kucing. [Untuk #TAKABURC. Arisa Morishita & Arlesco Arane collaboration]


Manik _green-blue_ miliknya mulai menyapu sekitarnya di mana ada banyak orang yang menyesakkan udara, tak luput pula manik miliknya itu menatap kedai-kedai kecil di setiap kali ia mengambil langkah. Maniknya terus menyapu sekitarnya, mencari apa yang kini dirinya cari semenjak tadi.

"Bickslow dan Evergreen pergi kemana?"

Ya—Freed sedang menyibukan dirinya untuk mencari anggota _Raijinshuu_ lainnya. Sesaat ia menghela napas kasar, sudah hampir memakan waktu selama dua jam ia habiskan untuk mencari mereka. Seharusnya mereka tidak pergi seenaknya tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya—mengingat dirinya adalah ketua tim _Raijinshuu_.

Kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah hingga dirinya mulai memasuki jalan kecil yang dihapit oleh sebuah bangunan. Freed terus melangkah lurus ke depan hingga sudah tak ada jalan yang bisa lewati lagi. Tiba-tiba saja maniknya terfokus pada sebuah kotak kecil yang sedikit terbuka. Pemuda itu mulai medekati kotak itu, jemari lentiknya memegang penutup kotaknya yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Perlahan ia mulai menarik penutupnya, seketika matanya sedikit melebar saat maniknya menatap apa yang ia temukan di dalam kotak itu.

"Heeh?!"

.

.

.

.

 **Fairy Tail and All Character © Hiro Mashima**

 **PUSSA © Arisa Morishita** (starter) ** & ****Arlesco Arane** (finisher)

 **T** **idak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil!**

.

 **Semi-Canon, In Character/Out of Character, Friendship/Humor/Adventure/Romance(?),** _ **possible**_ **Typo(s), little Shōnen-Ai/Boys Love, One side before Episode 225, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, DLDR, etc …**

.

.

 **Summary:** **Laxus tidak merasa iri saat melihat Dragon Slayer lainnya mempunyai Exceed. Tapi bukan ide buruk baginya untuk mempunyai seekor kucing. [Untuk #TAKABURC. Arisa Morishita & Arlesco Arane collaboration]**

.

.

Sebelah alis pemuda berambut pirang _spiky_ ini sedikit terangkat ketika manik kelabunya melihat sosok Freed sedang bermain dengan sebuah—bukan, seekor binatang yang rupanya seperti harimau versi kecilnya.

"Kenapa kau membawa kucing yang kau temukan itu ke tempatku?"

"Oh ayolah, Laxus—" Freed sedikit mendongak untuk melihat sosok yang mengajaknya bicara. "… memangnya aku tidak boleh membawa Pussa ke tempatmu, ya?"

"Pussa?" beo Laxus yang terselipkan nada kebingungan.

Freed mengangguk antusisas. "Pussa adalah nama yang kuberikan untuk kucing ini!" Pemuda berambut hijau itu mendekap pelan kucing kecil itu sembari memamerkan senyum _sumringah_ pada Laxus.

Sekilas manik kelabu milik Laxus menatap Pussa yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. Kucing itu memiliki bulu cokelat terang yang cukup lebat, dan juga mempunyai ekor panjang di mana sedikit ada bentuk spiral di dekat ujung ekornya—terlihat seperti membengkak di tengah ekornya.

 _Jika dilihat-lihat, kucing ini manis juga …_

Laxus langsung menggeleng pelan kepalanya—menyingkirkan persepsi aneh yang baru saja dibuat oleh kepalanya. Harus ia akui memang bahwa kucing yang ditemukan oleh sang ketua _Raijinshuu_ itu cukup manis di matanya.

Akhirnya ia pun menghela napas kasar. "Teserah kau saja, asal kucing ini tidak menggangguku …"

Sinar keceriaan terpancarkan dari wajah Freed, langsung saja pemuda itu berterima kasih pada Laxus dan kembali mengajak Pussa bermain.

Manik Laxus hanya menatap mereka yang tengah bermain bersama, sekilas ia bisa melihat senyuman yang bertengger manis di wajahnya. Ada sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan dalam dirinya saat melihat senyuman itu. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu sedikit tersentak—walau tidak ketara, ia mulai mengingat sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau menemukan Bickslow dan Evergreen?"

Sesaat Freed terlonjak—oh, dia lupa bahwa dirinya telah diberi tugas oleh Laxus untuk mencari anggota _Raijinshuu_ lainnya. Dan itu semua berkat makhluk mungil nan manis yang tengah didekapnya itu.

"Sudah kuduga—" Laxus memejamkan sepasang matanya sembari melipatkan tangan kekarnya di depan dada bidangnya itu. Terkaannya sangat tepat kalau salah satu anak buahnya itu melupakan tugasnya, dan Freed hanya menggaruk pelan rahang bawahnya sembari maniknya menatap ke arah lain—tidak sanggup untuk bertatapan langsung.

.

.

 **||.||.||.||**

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam seharian ini Laxus kembali menghelakan napas dalam satu hembusan kasar, manik kelabunya itu mulai melirik Pussa yang sedang terhanyut dalam tidur di dekat dirinya. Dirinya bisa sedikit bersyukur karena akhirnya kucing itu kelelahan setelah selesai bermain sendiri dan sedikit membuat beberapa barang yang ada di tempatnya itu tergeletak di mana-mana.

Selama Freed kembali mencari kedua anggota _Raijinshuu_ lainnya, pemuda yang merupakan _Lighting Dragon Slayer_ ini harus menjaga Pussa hingga pemuda berambut hijau itu kembali. Pasalnya dirinya dan juga ketiga anggota anak buahnya itu tengah dicari oleh sang master Fairy Tail, di mana ada sebuah pekerjaan yang khusus untuknya.

Sebelumnya ia belum pernah merawat seekor kucing—hewan peliharaan saja ia tak punya, jadi mungkin dirinya hanya akan menjaga Pussa saja—tidak lebih.

Berbicara tentang seekor kucing, dirinya teringat pada tiga kucing yang bergabung dengan Fairy Tail. Bedanya mereka bukan kucing sembarangan, mereka bisa berbicara layaknya seorang manusia dan biasanya merupakan partner dari penyihir pengguna sihir _Dragon Slayer_. Jika ingatannya tidak salah, mereka bisa disebut _Exceed_. Dan beberapa teman pengguna _Dragon Slayer_ mempunyai partner _Exceed_ , tapi hanya pengguna sihir _Dragon Slayer_ yang memiliki Naga saja yang punya—itu berdasarkan apa yang ditangkap oleh maniknya.

Mengingat beberapa teman pengguna sihir itu, Laxus juga merupakan pengguna sihir _Dragon Slayer_ berkat _Lacrima_ yang ditanam dalam dirinya oleh ayahnya sehingga ia dapat menggunakan sihir itu.

 _Jika diingat kembali, dulu aku punya fisik yang lemah. Tapi berkat ayah, hingga sekarang aku bisa seperti ini …_

Seulas senyum simpul tercipta di wajahnya setelah kembali bernostalgia dengan beberapa keping memorinya. Namun senyum itu pudar ketika indera pendengarannya mendengar suara Pussa yang mulai mengeong sembari sedikit menyundulkan kepalanya pada dirinya.

Sesaat dirinya bergeming di tempat, berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang dilakukan oleh kucing itu. Pussa menatap Laxus dengan manik hitam kelamnya yang mulai memancarkan sinar memohon, itu membuat anak dari sang Master Fairy Tail harus berpikir dua kali. Ia memang tak punya pengalaman jika mengenai merawat hewan peliharaan.

Laxus ragu-ragu menggerakan tangan kanannya perlahan untuk mengelus kepala Pussa yang kelihatannya memang mau dimanja. Pussa mengeong senang. Kini kucing tersebut mulai naik ke pangkuan Laxus yang terlihat agak kaget, kemudian tiduran dengan sedikit menggeliat-liatkan tubuhnya. Mata bulat hitamnya menatap polos Laxus, membuat si _Lighting_ _Dragon Slayer_ tersenyum kecil.

Pussa tiba-tiba terbangun dan melangkahkan dua pasang kakinya kesana-kemari sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekor spiral coklatnya. Bulu coklat mudanya juga terlihat cerah ketika diterpa sinar matahari. Kucing itu juga sesekali mengeong. Gesturnya terlihat seperti ingin mengajak bermain Laxus, yang diabaikan saja olehnya.

Pussa yang merasa bosan karena tak ada satupun tingkahnya yang dihiraukan, mendekat kearah pemuda yang sekarang bertugas sebagai perawat sementaranya dan menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya ke kaki Laxus yang dibalut celana panjang. Geli sih, tidak. Laxus hanya tertawa saja melihat apa yang diperbuat kucing itu.

Iseng, si _Dragon Slayer_ mencoba untuk menekan dan melepas ekor Pussa yang terlihat seperti per, agak spiral. Pussa diam saja, menikmati perlakuan yang diberikan padanya. Laxus jadi memikirkan sebuah ide yang pasti akan membuat _Raijinshuu_ , bahkan se-guild Fairy Tail (mungkin) akan heboh.

Laxus menikmati waktu bermainnya bersama Pussa hingga Freed pulang bersama anggota _Raijinshuu_ yang lain. Freed, Bickslow, dan Evergreen sama-sama terkejut begitu tahu bahwa Laxus ternyata bisa dekat dengan kucing. Kekagetan mereka bertambah begitu Laxus bertanya sesuatu pada Freed.

"Freed, apa kau keberatan jika aku memelihara kucing yang kau temukan ini?" tanya Laxus sembari mengangkat Pussa hingga sejajar dengan dadanya.

"Tentu… tidak."

Yah, setidaknya walau ia tak mempunyai Exceed seperti yang lain, Laxus masih memiliki Pussa yang tingkat kelucuannya melebihi para Exceed di guild Fairy Tail.

 **The End**

* * *

OWARI DAAAAAAAA~! Maaf untuk kak Arisa, starterku. Fanficmu jadi berantakan begini di tanganku hwe TwT. Gomenachay TwT. Udah ga jelas, dikit pula nambahnya... Sekali lagi, maafkan daku, wahai starterku TwT


End file.
